The Unlikely Two
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: What if Robbie HAD kissed Lily after that fitful day of the soundtrack of her lovelife? Would she return his feelings? Based after "Call of the cougar" Please Read and Review! Robbie's POV.


_**The Unlikely Two  
  
One-shot  
  
Summary: What if Robbie HAD kissed Lily after that fitful day of the soundtrack of her lovelife? Would she return his feelings? Based after"Call of the cougar" Please Read and Review! Robbie's POV.  
  
Parings: Robbie/Lily  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own only to mere fact that Lily and Robbie might one day become a couple, but that is it.  
**_  
Her eyes were closed, listening to her favourite make-out song. It was the perfect time.  
  
Maybe Lily didn't like me though, but if that were the case, why would we be on her bed listening to the make-out song?  
  
Here I go, I said in my own head, as I leaned over and saw the pictures of Lily and Ray in the photobooth, that didn't matter right now. I wanted to kiss Lily, I may end up hurting Ray, he's my best friend, I can't do this. By the time I was done confusing myself with my own thoughts, i was an inch from Lily's soft lips. I needed reassurance. I leaned in, our lips touched and Lily put her hand on my neck. I was startled I had went through with it, but I had, now I wait what it feels like a zillion years for Lily's reaction to what I had just done.  
  
"Whoa Robbie, I hadn't expected that." Lily spoke softly, with her make-out song still on repeat in the background.  
  
"I know, but ever since I saw that CD, I've been thinking the crush is me." I muttered out, confused, it wasn't was it...  
  
"Robbie, it wasn't you though, it was the drummer from the band."  
  
"Drummer?" I was confused our band never had a drummer.  
  
"Okay people call him 'the drummer dude' and he isn't really part of the band."  
  
"Oh, oh him." I said.  
  
"But, for some reason Robbie, I'm confused now." Lily spoke before laying back on her bed.  
  
"Why? I should be the one completely embarrased and confused."  
  
"No, you shouldn't be either Robbie, because what I am confused about, is that I really liked that kiss, and I didn't object to it either." Lily said.  
  
"So? You're feelings were probably expressed towards the drummer guy through the kiss. Not me." I spoke, a bit disappointed.  
  
"I'm not so sure." Lily said getting up and looking me in the eyes. Her wonderful green eyes glowed and sparkled to me. I couldn't stop from staring at them, or at her, since when did I become obsessed with Lily like Ray?  
  
"But, even if you figured out those feelings were for me, I could never do that to Ray." I looked up and saw the photo's and it almost felt like he was frowning at what i had just done, like, I had unintentionally ripped his heart in two.  
  
"Ray? How does Ray have anything to do with this?" Lily asked confused. Oh yea, now I remember, Lily didn't know, great now I have to tell Ray's secret.  
  
"Ray likes you Lily, and if I just went ahead and kissed you or dated you, then Ray might just hate me for it." I said sarcastically the last few words about Ray. It made Lily smile, her smile was another great quality, it was her radiant beauty that pulled me in.  
  
"If Ray likes me as much as you let on, he should of told me, it's not mine or your fault if we kissed or dated, techinically it's Ray's for not doing anything about his feelings for me." Lily said. It was the truth, Ray shouldn't hate me because I went for Lily when he has been hiding for months...now all I needed to know was if Lily actually liked me like I liked her.  
  
"Lily am I wasting my time with you?" I asked her.  
  
"Robbie..." Lily said.  
  
"I mean I think I can handle it, so give it to me straight."  
  
"Robbie I don't think you are wasting your time, I can picture being with you, and that's a good thing." Lily said smiling before she grabbed my hand.  
  
"So, would you like to go out with me this Friday night?" I asked hoping the answer would be at least a 'sure' or 'okay'.  
  
"I wouldn't just like to go out with you Robbie." Lily said, my head stared at her blanket, before her hand was under my chin and pulled my head to eye level with hers, "I'd love to." She said, I smiled and just kissed her, it wasn't a problem for me anymore, I wasn't so nervous. It was weird, Lily and I were dating. We had kissed, and everything was perfect, we just laid on her bed for the rest of that night, and soon Lily spoke.  
  
"You know what we are?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well everyone said I would look good with Ray or Travis, never you, so that makes us the unlikely couple."  
  
"I guess that would make us the unlikely couple now that you think about it." I said and just laid there holding Lily's hand, thinking how amazing and great this was.  
  
End of The Unlikely Two

**A/N:This Idea has been in the mind of Amanda too long I needed to write it, it didn't come out too good, but it's okay right? My offer of free canadian boys still stands, please review and pick up your canadian boy today!**

**Much Love,**

**Amanda**


End file.
